My Sweet Gal
by Bibicuti33
Summary: Chris is in love with Celia. And Celia seems to like Chris. But what happens when Chris's friends, Stephen and David move down here? And one day, Chris stumbles upon Celia's diary. In there it says "He is..." And it had 5 hearts after! Chris fears that th
1. Default Chapter

My Sweet Gal

"Chris, I keep telling you, you have to find a wife soon! You're going to be in trouble if you don't!"Takakura moaned. (I'm gonna call him "T" kay? )

"Don't rush these things!" Chris yelled. "I'll find a bride when I'm ready…" He took a sip of his water.

"_Oh…_" T said with a great suspicion. "I know your problem… none of the girls like you… I'm right aren't I?"

Chris spit out his water as fast as he heard those words. "Now why would you get an idea like that? 'Course the girls like me! I'm macho! I'm intellectual! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! I- haven't met anyone yet- is all."

"Whatever…" T rose up. "By the way you're cleaning that mess up." He pointed at the water Chris had spit out.

"Why? It's just water, it'll eventually dry up!" Chris laughed.

"Actually it's not water, if you catch my drift…"

"UGH!" Chris ran out of the room screaming like a little girl.

"That never gets old…" T laughed.

Chris ran out screaming and screaming. He ran faster and faster until he got to the springs where a girl much younger than Chris sat at the edge of the pond. Chris was too freaked out to relize that the girl was there, and instead bumped into her. It wasn't until then that Chris relized that he was a complete boob.

"Ouch!" The girl cried. "Oh I'm sorry… I was sitting at the pond… you didn't see me… are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Chris angrily groaned as he brushed himself off. He didn't even relize he was talking to a girl. "Hey what the heck do you think-" He looked up. He saw the girl's sad and sorrowful eyes. "Oh- I'm sorry! I kinda had an episode…"

The girl giggled. "Well you're okay now, right?" She helped Chris off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Chris blushed with embarrassment.

"By the way, I'm Lumina! And you are-"

"Chris!"

"Chris… Chris…" She tapped her chin. "Now where have I heard that name… Oh yeah! You're the new guy right? With the farm?"

"Yeah…"

"GREAT!" Lumina jumped with such excitement, it scared Chris. "I love the animals and the doggies and the stuff! Could I come over later? Please!"

"Sure…" Chris shrugged.

"If you want to visit me, I live in the villa with Grandma Romana!" Lumina pointed. She then broke into a whisper. "Psst. Grandma Romana doesn't liked to be called Grandma…"

"O-kay…" Chris scratched his head.

Chris returned home a few minutes later. He sighed a sigh of relief he'd finally have a moment to himself-

"CHRIS!" T screamed with fury. "I have to introduce you to everyone. And there are some potential wives in Forget-me-not valley! "

"Takakura!" Chris yelled. "--, Just introduce me okay? I already know Lumina."

"Yes, yes, but there is plenty more to meet, my boy. Come with me, if you will!"

He introduced Jack to everyone. It didn't really "peak" Chris's interested, but he tried to seem like he was interested. Soon, he would be.

"And this is Vesta! And here brother Merlin." T spoke.

"Hello, sir!" Vesta laughed.

"Yo." Merlin coolly spoke.

"Okay, guess I'm done with everyone, I'll just head home, kay Taka-"

"Wait!" Vesta reached out. "You can't leave just yet, you have to meet my niece, Celia!"

Chris pouted. "Kay." _Just one more person. Just one more. I can handle this. Oh, but I really need to clip my toenails!_

"She should be on the farm somewhere…" Vesta tapped her chin. " Celia! Celia! CELIA!"

Finally a response shot back.

"Coming Vesta!" A female's voice cried. The girl's step grew louder and louder as she opened the door. "Is something… wrong?" The girl stared at Chris as if he had something on him.

"I want you to meet Chris. He's from the city!"

"The city…" Celia tapped her finger. "But isn't that were a lot of people smoke? And Uncle Merlin got sick from there…"

"No! No!" Chris sweated. "I didn't like it there either, all my friends smoked! Ewww…"

"Well that's a relief." Celia giggled.

"Chris, I just want you to know that my niece is indeed, _single_!" Vesta whispered.

"Vesta! Please!" Celia blushed. "I'm Celia! Nice to meet you! Would you like to hang out sometime? May be around the bar or something?"

"Sure!" Chris jumped for his chance. "I'm free anytime!"

"Hey!" Merlin shouted. "Don't hit on my niece you disguisting pervert!"

"Merlin, please!" Celia whined. "I'm sorry. He didn't mean that. I'm free all the time too! That is, if Merlin and Vesta can take my shifts."

"Sure!" Vesta laughed.

"I guess…" Merlin whined.

"Great!" Chris chuckled. "So… would you wanna hang out today? Around… oh say 3:00?"

"Sure!" Celia laughed.

"Then it's a date!" Chris pointed out.

"What?" Celia scratched her head.

"I mean a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- ummmmmmm…… hanging-out date… thing…y… ya know…" Chris sweated._ Oh crap, I screwed up big time! She's gonna hate me!_

Celia giggled. "You're so funny!"

Chris laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

Later at 3:00...

Chris and Celia were at the bar. They were both laughing and giggling.

"So what was it like in the city?" Celia asked.

"Not too great..." Chris sweated. "I had tons of friends... but it was way too harsh. But I wish my friends would move down here..."

"Well, maybe we could visit them!" Celia inquired. "We could go up there!"

"Yeah... maybe we could... aw, it'd be great to see all my friends again..." Chris dreamed.

"So when would you wanna go?" Celia asked.

"Well; we have to wait until summer." Chris sighed.

"Why summer?"

"Because, all my friends go out to play football everyday of summer..."

"So?"

"I wanna play a game!"

Celia giggled. "This has been great, Chris! We should hang out more often!"

"Yeah..." Chris sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope! I'm just a little tired."

"Me too. C'mon, let's go home..."

Celia walked with Chris to his farm.

"Well, here we are; what a lovely farm!"

"Thanks!"

So they said their goodbyes and left.


	2. Best Buds?

Celia... Celia... Celia... Why couldn't Chris get her out of his mind? What an interesting girl... so down-to-earth and yet so kind... As he sat on his bed he started to drift off... how peaceful...

Chris's dream

In the meadow she was picking sweet-smelling flowers. She didn't really mind getting dirty, all that she cared about is being in a meadow... she didn't seem to have a care in the world. Butterflies and rabbits enhanced the area. They all just went over to her and asked to be petted. A river flowed across the meadow gracefully. She plopped down into the grass, just giggling at laughing. But at what? Maybe it was just the fact that she was happy. Oh, so very happy. She turned her head slowly to find Chris at the other side of the meadow.

"Hello, Chris!" She sang.

"Hi, Celia!" He replied.

"Isn't it a beautiful day out?"

"Yeah..."

"Chris... I wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I love y-"

But Chris just collapsed to the floor.

"Chris? Chris? Chris! Chris!" Her voice changed to T's.

END OF DREAM

"Chris!" T called out.

"Huh-huh-What?" Chris quickly replied.

"Chris..." T was aghast. Chris could see it on his face. "Pay attention! Now, me and Griff were talking and we've set you up on a date with Muffy!"

"Wha-What! What! Bu-Bu-But-"

"Chris, you have to find a wife soon. And Muffy happens to be single. Plus, I get a free drink at the bar on Tequila Tuesdays! And besides, it's not like you had someone else in mind..."

Chris sighed. "I guess not."

"Great! You guys are going out in 30 minutes!"

"WHAT!"

"Muffy was eager..."

"Great..."

Later...

DING DONG!

"Guess Muff's here..." Chris sighed.

"Chris... Chris..." A female voice called out. "Are you ready?"

"Uh... Yeah Muffs." Chris sighed.

He opened the door to see Muffy in a striped halter top and Capri jeans. She giggled happily.

"Hey uh- Muffs? Would it be okay if I stopped off at Vesta's farm?"

Muffy giggled. "Sure, Chris!"

They both walked pass the bridge to Vesta's farm.

Chris just walked on. "Hey Cel-"

Chris relized someone was with Celia, and wasn't Vesta or Marlin. He was with Celia. He was about Chris's age. He had brown hair and slightly pink cheeks. He wore baggy black pants with a thin stripe on them. He wore a gray T-Shirt with a black dog paw in the corner. Together, him and Celia laughed.

"And then I ran into Wawa which was now called Pantry 1 but I shut the door on Bob by accident... and the wasp that were chasing us... they kinda... uh... stung him..." The boy laughed.

Somehow this boy was familiar. But how?

"And what happened after? What did Bob do?" Celia inquired.

The boy blushed. "He uh... tried to strangle me..." He choked.

"I really wouldn't blame him..." Celia teased.

As she turned her head she relized Chris was over there. "Chris! Hi!"

Chris walked over to Celia.

"This is Stephen. He was telling me about his adventures with Bob!" Celia laughed.

"Yo, Man." Stephen laughed.

"Stephen, this is Chris. And uh- Muffy. Hey Chris, are you and Muffy, you know an item?"

"No this is just a little date!" Both Muffy and Chris blushed.

"Oh my god! Chris! It really is you!" Stephen laughed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Dude, don't you remember me? From the city? Your friend?"

"Stephen!" Chris remembered. "Oh dude, are you visiting or what?"

"I'm moving down! Mom's buying us pizza! You can come to our house, if you want. David's over there playing video games."

"Alright Stephen. See ya later!" Hey wait a second. What was Stephen doing with Celia?


End file.
